


Mrs Anderson (day 24-Hospital)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [24]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fake Marriage, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Shock, he will never know the truth, kinda??, poor dr Foster is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: They found him sitting on the shore near the facility, covered in someone else’s blood, wet from the sprays of sea water and completely unresponsive._____Whumptober 2020- day 24: Hospital
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Mrs Anderson (day 24-Hospital)

**Author's Note:**

> cw blood and dissociation. Like a lot of dissociation

He doesn’t go home immediately.

They found him sitting on the shore near the facility, covered in someone else’s blood, wet from the sprays of sea water and completely unresponsive. To be precise, a stranger found him there, called the police, and reported that he’d found him just like that. The dry traces of blood on his jacket were not his, but, given that they belonged to a man who had died four years prior in an unrelated accident, they decided not to question it. 

No bodies were found.

Now he’s sitting quietly in a hospital bed, as the doctor explains the situation to his  _ wife _ , the only one allowed to enter, who brought identifying documents with her and several pictures of the two of them together as proof that she knows the man. 

“We couldn’t find any sign of concussion.” explains doctor Foster, “He has some bruises here and there, but he’s otherwise uninjured. Mrs Anderson, is your husband prone to dissociative episodes like this one?”

The woman thinks for a moment. She nods, and her ginger hair slips over her shoulder: “Yes.” she confirms, “It happens sometimes. When he’s reminded of an… incident, in which he lost his best friend. I don’t know many details, I’m afraid.”

“That’s alright.” he assures her, though her heavy accent raises some questions, “I don’t need to know the details. I do need to know how long it usually takes him to recover.”

“Not long, if you act quickly and know how to snap him out of it. Otherwise, it could be an entire day.”

Dr Foster frowns. He’s seen some cases, here and there, of patients retreating into what seems like a different world, but episodes of such nature and length raise some concerns. The man, Mr Anderson apparently, looks past the bed, past the wall, past everything in front of him. It’s not unreasonable to believe that something happened to him on that island. The blood may have been old, but it must have come from somewhere. And he’s pushing twenty-four hours in such a state. Longer, much longer, than his usual episodes.

The woman is also very suspicious. Her documents look fine, the pictures of her and Mr Anderson are, without a doubt, authentic, but the ring on her finger seems unusually cheap, and no matching ring was found anywhere on Mr Anderson. She excused it by saying that he recently had an allergic reaction that damaged the skin of his hands and forced him to remove the ring temporarily to avoid making it worse, but there’s no signs of lingering rashes, scars, dryness or anything of the sort. Not to mention her accent and her occasional, but glaring, language mistakes, which suggest she hasn’t been in the US as long as she claims.

“Ma’am, I don’t know what to tell you.” he concludes, “The police didn’t find anything, but I have to wonder what your husband was doing near that weapons facility in the first place.”

The woman smiles.

The evening is fruitless, for the most part, until a whisper in the man’s ear finally seems to awaken him. Slightly. He still looks lost.

His wife bids the doctor to leave them alone for a bit, and he doesn’t find it in himself to refuse.

But, by the time he gets back, they’re gone without a trace.

Dr Foster is later informed of the police’s latest findings.

There is no Mrs Tatiana Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dr Foster was onto something, but he'll never find out.  
> What did Tati tell Curt to snap him out of it? Up to you :) this is an outsider POV, sorry.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
